Lycan Chronicles
Lycan Chronicles follows the adventures of Makuta Lycan in a Blog type way. He describes how his life has gone. Prologue I Lycan look back upon my life from my cave. Taking shelter from the Elemental Storm. I remember the rise and fall of Evil we Makuta put our selves in. Chapter 1: Fall of Teridax As Makuta Gorali looks back at me and says, "It's time." In her normal Clioparta voice. I get up from where I'm sitting and walk to the valley cliff's edge with her. We both look down at the shadowed figure of Teridax. I look up and see all my Makuta brothers and sister round the valley. Then I see the glorious Lord Miserix who at that moment gave the signal to slaughter Teridax. Hundreds of Makuta dived (including myself and Gorali) and riped Makuta Teridax armor to shreds and his essence evaporated. Miserix took once again his place as Lord of the Makuta and we return to protecting the universe. Chapter 2: The Death of a Toa Miserix's first action as the reinstated leader of the Brotherhood was to reassign all Makuta to a land each. For some reason he selected me to watch over Metru-Nui. But when I went there and met Turaga Takanuva and Toa Zaster(the leader of the Toa stationed there), Takanuva told me that one of Zaster's old friends Toa Auserv had been murdered. And when the Matoran doctors scan the body they found traces of the Lycan virus I worked on for 2000 years. But a few days before he came he was missing for 4 days. So I figured out that Teridax knew he was going to die and therefore capture Auserv and inject the virus so it would affect the whole of Metru-Nui. Chapter 3: League of Shadows So it was then that I went on a hunt for the Were-Matoran victims. Soon, Zaster, the Toa Salta and myself rounded up the Were-Matoran and removed the Virus. 5 years Pass There had been no outbreaks in the five years since the first case. Miserix himself called back all of the Makuta - an odd and rare occurrence. Upon arriving, we beheld the Makuta of Zakaz, EZ standing by the Makuta of Daxia, Rytrax. The Makuta Guardians stood watchfully over them as Rytrax declared, "The Brotherhood is weak! Therefor, it shall no longer be. I shall choose eleven Makuta to fight by my side in the League of Shadows. Those of you who remain shall perish by our hands, for only the strong may ascend!" Chapter 4: The Death Rytrax walked amoung the rows of Makuta choosing very carefully. I thought, is this the end for me. The First to be chosen was Makuta Gravark, then Sneark, then Gorali, then Zarna, the Dark Leader, Narkaz. Then me. 4 other Makuta were chosen. Then the rest were killed. Miserix was for the death by me. So I sung clean and his essence was gone. 10 years Pass We waged wars against other Universes. Then we invaded the SGC through the Gate. And sent one of them back to the Bionicle... Writers notes *The Auserv mentioned in Chapter 2 is a different one to User:ToaAuserv *SGC (Stargate Command) *9 chevrons in my story opens wormholes to another Universe *Watch out for Carter Tales Comming Soon The Editorialist Wuz 'Ere. The Editorialist Has Improved Your Work. The Editorialist Commends Your Article For Attracting His Interest. The Editorialist Shall Return. Category:Stories